<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitch your mind and ensnare your senses. by SQendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777155">Bewitch your mind and ensnare your senses.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQendgame/pseuds/SQendgame'>SQendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Slash, Teacher Harry, Top Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQendgame/pseuds/SQendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after defeating Voldemort, Harry is back at Hogwarts as the new D.A.D.A teacher. Six years and even though a lot has changed, somethings continue the same, for instance Snape's aversion of Harry's presence - at least that's what it seems.<br/>The Potions Professor refusal to deal with anything Potter related seems to annoy Harry more than it should and when the Gryffindor finds himself accidentaly spying on his former teacher, Harry starts wondering why it seems so hard for him to look away.<br/>Or, Severus' potion making turns on Harry more than it should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The world and all characters belong to J.K.Rowling and her business partners.<br/>I'm only having a bit of fun with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had been back at Hogwarts for a little over two months and even though he hadn’t been a student in almost six years, walking through the great hall was still quite overwhelming. He walked past the students’ tables and could feel more than a few eyes following him – the years had passed but he would never not be the boy who defeated Voldemort.  </p>
<p>Potter was halfway through the hall when he risked a glance at the head table, Professor Sprout was happily chatting with Professor Trelawney while McGonagall seemed to be engaged in a debate with Professor Flitwick. At the left side of the table Harry spotted Hagrid smiling warmly at him and gave a quick nod.  </p>
<p>“Good morning professors” he acknowledged before moving towards his seat at the table besides Hagrid “and good morning Headmistress”. Minerva’s smile was as welcoming as always, in many ways her smile reminded him of Dumbledore and Harry was more than sure that the late Headmaster would look proudly at the woman now sitting in his chair.  </p>
<p>Already sitting down, he couldn’t ignore the clear absence of Hogwarts’ potion master and if Harry had learned anything in the two months of teaching at the school was that Professor Snape was never late to anything – either breakfast, class or whatever else.  </p>
<p>Twenty minutes - and more than a few attempts at finishing a piece of toast - later Harry found himself getting up from his chair and marching out of the Great Hall.  </p>
<p>Since Harry had stepped foot back at Hogwarts his interactions with the Potion Professor had been almost non-existent, and not for lack of trying on his part. There were so many questions he wished to ask, events he wanted to see enlighten and ultimately an apology he yearned to set free from his throat. </p>
<p>Snape, however seemed averse to Harry’s mere presence. The moment the Gryffindor would step foot in the room the older man made sure to make himself scarce in a matter of seconds. Eventually Potter had given up forcing his presence and had started avoiding the dungeons altogether.  </p>
<p>However, Snape never missed breakfast, it was one of the only occasions where Harry managed to set eyes on his former professor and that particular morning’s change left the new D.A.D.A teacher more than a little disappointed. As he found himself descending towards the dungeons, Harry couldn’t find a good reason for his urgency in finding the Potion’s Professor, there was no rule that forced a staff member to attend breakfast every morning – and yet he was almost running down the spiral stairs.  </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to confirm that Severus Snape was indeed down in the dungeons and more precisely on his personal laboratory, whispers and the humming of magic echoing through the stone walls were enough – Harry didn’t want to spare much thought as to why the whole atmosphere felt so soothing.  </p>
<p>Potter made sure to walk as quietly as humanly possible while approaching Snape’s laboratory’s door, with each step the whispers becoming more audible and the deep baritone voice of the Potions Professor more distinct.  </p>
<p>A glance through the slightly cracked door and Potter found himself lost for words.  </p>
<p>The large cauldron atop the dark oak desk was bubbling with a deep turquoise liquid constantly being heated by the gentle flames beneath, behind it towered none other than Severus Snape.  </p>
<p>Quickly Harry noticed the Professor’s signature dark cloak discarded over a nearby chair while its owner stood dressed in a black long sleeved waistcoat that seemed spell bound to the man’s slender figure, from his waist, to his chest and down his long arms and Potter couldn’t help but let himself study the lines of Snape’s shoulders up to his unexpectedly exposed neck.<br/>
Quebra de Página</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scars left from Nagini’s bite were still very visible and Harry suspected there was no making them go away no matter how many spells one would cast – yet the sight didn’t bother him at all, ridiculously Snape seemed to have the talent to wear even his scars with elegance.  </p>
<p>There was something hypnotic about the way the Potion Master held his wand toward the cauldron, gaze fixed upon his task, whispering some incantation Harry couldn’t quite recognize. Severus had his black hair loosely tied with what seemed to be a black satin ribbon but not even that prevented a few strands of hair from falling onto the older man’s face.  </p>
<p>A scandalous thought of how it would feel to just walk over to the man and brush those strands of hair out of his face suddenly crossed Harry’s mind to his shock.  </p>
<p>It was a ridiculous idea really, the whole concept of Harry’s hand touching the long sating black hair, those raven strands entwined around his fingers – ridiculous. </p>
<p>Snape’s whispers became deeper as his wand drew circular motions across the surface of the potion, the man’s dark eyes closed as a golden thread of magic shot from his wand, slowly spreading out across the room, crawling over the walls – shadows giving place to gold. Harry could feel the magic taking over the room and pressing against his own – and strangely enough his magic pressed back as if it had been called out to play. </p>
<p>He could feel his magic calling back, rising and following Severus’, and he couldn’t help but stare at it, confusion splattered all over his face. In a second, confusion gave place to horror when his eyes caught two black ones staring right back at him, the magic broke and Harry was left paralyzed with what seemed a not at all pleased Severus Snape.  </p>
<p>“I know you’re not a particularly brilliant specimen Mr. Potter but I believed even you would know the basic principle of good manners – to knock on one’s door to announce your presence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to ana_fernandes for the beta reading as per usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Potter, regardless of your clear lack of any kind of academic proficiency, I believed you at least capable of reasonable articulated speech.” Snape continued looking suddenly even taller than usually. </p>
<p>Harry entered the room, the embarrassment of being caught basically spying on his former professor all over his increasingly warm face. “I’m sorry Professor.” was all Harry seemed able to construct but Snape’s only answer was a raised eyebrow. “You missed breakfast” Harry finished.  </p>
<p>“I don’t see how that qualifies as any of your business Potter” Snape spat back looking at Harry as if he were the most idiotic creature, he had ever laid eyes upon. There it was, the look that even after so many years still was able to make Harry feel like the restless teenager he had been when he still wore the Gryffindor’s robes on his back.  </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right” he muttered before nodding and leaving the room as quickly as possible without actually making a run for it.  </p>
<p>Of course, there had been no reason for him to go looking after the Potion Master, no reason for questioning his absence, no reason to even notice said absence. Harry knew this, he knew it was none of his business if Snape had skipped breakfast, he knew it just as well as he was certain that it was not his place to notice how his former professor’s dark eyes lit ever so slightly when he was focused brewing, nor how Snape’s forehead showed thin lines of sweat behind the stubborn strands of hair. Definitely it was none of Harry’s business how the older man’s sleeves were strained by the pressure of two surprisingly toned arms and he couldn’t allow himself to dwell much on it or the reasons as to why he just couldn’t shake the picture out of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>///////////\\\\\\\\\\\ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus emptied the liquid from his cauldron with a flick of his wand, useless he thought to himself before muttering a basic cleaning spell and levitating the remaining ingredients back onto the proper shelves.  </p>
<p>He had been so close to completing his new formula that he had lost track of time; he had been standing over that potion for over six hours and it had all been in vain thanks to Potter’s surprise appearance. The second Severus felt Potter’s magic pressing against his own he had lost his focus and the distraction had caused him to overheat the potion thus ruining it beyond repair.  </p>
<p>It took no more than a couple minutes for his legs to start showing signs of exhaustion and Severus – after magically locking the door – allowed himself to sink down onto the nearby chair, not caring that he was probably rumpling his robes.  </p>
<p>“Master Snape, Sir...” Severus would never admit to have been spooked by a tiny female house elf, even if his posture on the chair had quickly become stiffer than it had been a mere second before.  </p>
<p>“What must a man do to get some peace and quiet in this Merlin forsaken school” he sighed before directing his attention to the new intruder “yes?”. </p>
<p>The elf seemed to shrink under Severus inquiring gaze before managing to find her voice “Headmistress... Sir...”. While inspiring fear in others had never bothered the man, the nervousness he was clearly producing in the elf was becoming unsettling and rather annoying as it was preventing said elf to reproduce whatever message McGonagall had bestowed upon her to deliver.  </p>
<p>“I promise you that despite various rumors, Miss Winky, I certainly do not bite” his voice had come out softer than he had intended but he was too worn out to dwell on the effects of such softness to his reputation. A shy smile crossed the elf’s face for an instant. </p>
<p>“Headmistress McGonagall noted Master Snape’s absence at breakfast and asked Winky to remind the Master that not even the head of Slytherin house can survive on potion fumes and sarcasm alone” the elf’s shy voice was cut by a chuckle that not even under veritasserum would Severus ever admit ownership over.  </p>
<p>The elf snapped her fingers and Severus’ recently emptied desk became full with six different food dishes, from toasts, to eggs and bacon, pumpkin pie, carrot cake and at least – what Severus assumed to be – three different types of tea and a large mug of freshly made black coffee.  </p>
<p>Only Minerva McGonagall to act like an overbearing mother to an almost fifty-year-old former Death Eater, Severus contemplated before moving his eyes from the treats in front of him to the still waiting elf. “Do tell the Headmistress that although I would gladly enjoy proving to her that I can indeed survive on sarcasm the food is appreciated” he delivered. </p>
<p>The elf nodded quickly and raised her hand barely giving Severus time to mutter a “thank you Winky” before snapping her fingers a second time and disappearing with a soft pop.  </p>
<p>It took him less than twenty minutes to devour most of the food, silencing at last his growling stomach. Once he was full his desk became clean again and Severus sighed with contempt, he had only ten minutes before his first class and not even all the best treats the Hogwarts’ kitchen had to offer could have made the next hour any less tortuous than he was already anticipating. No matter how many years he had under his belt as a teacher, a class with Slytherin and Gryffindor in the same room was bound to leave him with a spectacular headache. </p>
<p>When the third years’ voices became audible through the dungeons’ walls Severus grabbed his wand and with a flick dimmed the light of every candle inside the room making it – if possible – gloomier. If he had learned anything over the years it had been that a room of intimidated third years was much more tolerable and notoriously less stress inducing.  </p>
<p>Four minutes later the room was full and Severus’s voice resonated through it like thunder “You have exactly thirty second to find your seats, close your mouths and open your books to chapter six before I start taking house points.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simultaneously, in the third-floor a group of first years entered a well-lit room and found their teacher reading the Daily Prophet behind a pair of circular large glasses. </p>
<p>Once the teacher’s attention shifted from the paper to the group a smile took over his still young features.  </p>
<p>“Welcome all, please find your seat and take out your copies of “The Dark Forces: a guide to self-protection". As you know this is Defense against the Dark Arts and I’ll be your teacher this year” Harry made his best effort to sound confident but he was quite sure his face must have looked as nervous as those of the first years in front of him.  </p>
<p>As the group found their seats Harry took a long deep breath and with a smile decided to give his students a first lesson like he had never had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>